1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an imaging device such as a digital camera and a mobile phone having an imaging function, an image composition method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No, 11-282100 feature points of a captured image are extracted and the coordinates thereof are detected. Next, the coordinates of the same feature points in an adjacent image subsequently captured is detected. Then, these adjacent images are combined such that their feature points coincide with each other. As a result, a panoramic image is generated.
However, in this conventional technology, there is no limitation on the size of an image in a horizontal direction in panoramic imaging, and therefore the imaging of a viewing angle range that the user wishes to capture can be performed as long as the range is within 360 degrees. As a result, the aspect ratio of the ultimately generated panoramic image is non-standard (or in other words, not 4:3 or 16:9). Although this aspect ratio does not become an issue when the image is viewed using a common display device, it is inconvenient when for example, the image is printed, which makes the image unsuitable for other purposes. That is, with the conventional technology, it is difficult to generate a composite image having an aspect ratio desired by the user.